


Heart behind the Wheel

by 1unknowntheatrekid



Series: Baby Driver meets Twilight [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Baby being a kickass driver, Crimes & Criminals, Doc is a total ass, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rosalie and Emmett are not together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1unknowntheatrekid/pseuds/1unknowntheatrekid
Summary: (I'm crap at summaries so here's a short one)Baby moves to Forks and a certain blonde vampire falls in love with him.
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Rosalie Hale
Series: Baby Driver meets Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942126
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this, you're awesome. I really don't have any notes, except that the story more or less explains itself along the way. Enjoy.

Baby sat in the car, watching the road and aimlessly humming the song on one of his many mp3's. Unlike usual, he drove slowly, peering through the mist of the forest road he was on. Occasionally, he cast a glance at the man next to him. Joseph smiled knowingly. Baby was finally free to get on with his life and live like a normal teenager. No more robberies, no more getaway driving. He was done, and now headed off to the middle of nowhere.

_We there yet?_ Joseph signaled through sign language. His pseudo father was never the most patient of people.

"Almost," he said, putting a little more speed into the car.

_Oh shit._ Joseph stated as Baby worked the stick shift and threw the car through the oncoming turn. The wheels screeched against the asphalt while Baby barely flinched in his seat. It was nearly impossible for him to go the speed limit, regardless if he was being pursued by cops or just enjoying himself. 

Once out of the turn, he upshifted, pressed the accelerator, and gunned the engine to max speed on the straightaway. Baby could hear the engine groaning as his pushed the car to its fastest. To a common bystander, all they would see is a blur of red as the vehicle zoomed along the road. Joseph had made a massive mistake when he let Baby choose the Dodge Challenger as his "retirement car." Then again, at heart, he was a kid, and all kids liked to go fast. The only difference was that the current driver actually knew how to bend speed and the road to his will.

Reeling Joseph from his thoughts, a deer sprinted into the road a yards ahead of the oncoming Challenger. Remaining cool as a cucumber, Baby brushed the brakes, downshifted, and sent the car drifting around the animal, before working the clutch again and accelerating forward. _Devil behind the wheel,_ Baby thought remembering when Doc had said that two months ago. 

_SLOW DOWN NOW!_ Joseph exclaimed, placing a hand on the driver's arm. Knowing they would soon reach their destination, Baby eased his foot off of the gas, letting the Challenger reach an acceptable speed limit, or at least one that would not earn a ticket. 

_Thank you,_ Joseph said, finally relaxing in his seat. Baby only nodded. His attention was on the sign before him. It read Welcome to Forks. They had finally arrived.


	2. Forks High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph convinces Baby to go to the local High School. Baby meets someone very special during lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Yay. I didn't say this last chapter, so I say it now. I own nothing, and Baby is 19 in this.

It was a calm morning. The ever present mist hung over all of Forks as Baby walked off to the grocery store. Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_ played in his ears as his fingers mirrored the chords of the piano in his jacket pockets. Every now and then, Baby cast a glance over his shoulders to make sure he wasn't being followed. _Old habits die hard_ he thought, readjusting the sunglasses currently covering his eyes.

It didn't take long for Baby to acquire his shopping list from the store. He spent as little time as he could in the store before leaving, conversing with no one and ignoring the few stares he got from the teenage customers. Maybe it had been a bad idea to move to such a small town. 

On the way back home, Baby did his best to ignore the growing sense of dread he felt. Before he had left for the market, Joseph had begun an offensive in trying to get Baby to attend the local high school and repeat the senior year he had neglected to continue thanks to Doc's jobs. In all honesty, he didn't want to go back to school simply because there was nothing worth learning waiting for him. Life had taught him plenty. Besides, Baby had enough money from his heist days to live a decent life without work.

The moment he entered his home, Joseph immediately restarted his argument, refusing to take no for an answer.

_Come on, Miles. High School leads to college and college leads to a good, **legal** career. _

_What if someone recognizes me? I am not getting arrested!_ Baby signaled, making his way into the kitchen to deposit the groceries.

_Miles, please. Teenagers are too busy with their phones to watch the news._

Baby remained silent. It wasn’t the students he was worried about. It was the teachers. Besides, he had seen some of the cars in this town and his Dodge would definitely be out of the ordinary. It would lead to unnecessary attention.

 _Come on. Do this for me. Please._ Joseph said, carefully choosing his face’s expression to add some small guilt to Baby’s decision.

“Fine,” he muttered, wheeling the man before him into the living room. _If I get arrested though, you’re bailing me out._

 _Deal._ Joseph gestured, a small excited noise escaping his usually silent mouth. _Now make me a sandwich._

Baby obliged, a grimace still on his face. Next week would be a bundle of nerves and a more or less waste of time.

On August the 27th, Baby was awoken from his slumber at exactly 6:00 A.M. by an ecstatic Joseph, determined to make his more or less son ready for his first day of school.

“What do you want Joe?” Baby mumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he sat up in his bed.

Joseph grabbed onto his arm and tried literally dragging him out of bed.

“I’m going alright.”

Joseph maneuvered his wheelchair so he was behind Baby and pushed himself into the back of his heels.

“Relax Joe! Jesus!”

 _Then move your lazy ass,_ he stated, a grin spreading across his lips. Baby shook his head, running his hand through his hair and making his way toward the bathroom for a morning shower.

When the teenager had finished completing dressing himself for school, he found a small breakfast of waffles awaiting him in the kitchen. Joseph was still beaming with happiness.

_Eat. Then get moving, out the door! Don’t want to be late, do you._

“Since when am I ever late?” Baby asked, smiling to himself. He may have been many things, but slow or late were never one of them.

After finishing his breakfast, taking some cash for lunch money, and grabbing one his personal favorite mp3, Baby departed out the door and shut himself into the car. Like clockwork, he placed his right hand on the clutch while his left hand crammed his earbuds into his ears. Scrolling through his library, he settled upon the song _Bellbottoms_ , and shifted the car into first gear at the drop of the first beat. Much to his dismay, he was forced to keep the car under forty miles per hour, practically a crawl in his mind. He would have to atone for this automotive sin after school.

To say that Baby’s car fit in with the others in the lot and drew little attention would be an understatement. Not only was everyone watching the new kid arrive to school, but they were also gawking over his car. Oh shit, he thought, turning up the volume on his music before stepping out of the car.

Wading his way through the sea of people, Baby forced himself to reach the front office, where an old woman, he guessed to be the receptionist, was staring at a computer.

“May I help you?” she said, smiling warmly at him.

“Yeah, I was supposed to grab my schedule here.”

“Can I have a name.”

“Baby.”

“Baby?” she asked. “As in b-a-b-y?”

He nodded. She scrolled through her computer screen for a while before pressing some keys on the keyboard and disappearing into the adjacent hall. She returned shortly with his schedule and a map in hand.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Baby responded, turning away from her and departing. Keeping his head low, he navigated his way through the school, focusing his attention on the map and committing it to memory. Within minutes, he had it memorized and had arrived at his first class, science. Ignoring the few people in the room, he took a seat in the back and hoped to remain inconspicuous.

Just as he expected, he found the class incredibly boring, the only actual fun coming when the teacher asked him if he had been paying attention or if he was too busy listening to music. Baby simply responded by summarizing the entire lesson with a look of smug satisfaction written all over his face. The teacher left him alone afterwards.

The rest of the classes until lunch passed with nothing of any interest happening. Baby listened dutifully to the teachers, took notes when necessary, and spent at least half of his time plotting different escape routes from each class as well as the school and town itself. However, lunch proved to be very different.

The moment he entered the cafeteria, it seemed as if all eyes were on him, like he was some kind of freak. Remaining calm, Baby sat down on the only available, empty table left in the cafeteria. Once seated, he began eating his recently bought lunch while looking out one of the windows. Rain had begun to fall, a small drizzle, slightly distorting the green forest just beyond the school’s buildings. Baby was so busy staring at the rain that he did not notice that he had acquired company.

“So you’re the new kid,” a voice like wind chimes said, snapping Baby out of his thoughts. When he turned around, his jaw slightly dropped as he looked at the women sitting across from him. Her hair was blonde like sunshine and her face was dazzling beautiful despite the unnaturally pale skin. She was like a goddess on earth, and Baby could not keep his eyes off of her.

“I’m Rosalie Hale. What’s your name?” Her radiant smile made his heart skip a beat.

Regaining his composure and praying his voice didn’t crack, Baby answered.

“Baby,” he responded, anticipating the next question. It never came.

“I meant your real name, not you’re nickname,” she said rolling her eyes playfully. Baby blushed.

“Miles.”

“Lovely to meet you Miles.”

“Likewise, Rosalie.”

“Please, call me Rose.” She said, giving him another perfect smile. This time, he returned it.


	3. Class and Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Baby do some talking, and she invites him over (next chapter is actual family meeting Baby thing).

Rosalie Hale watched the small smile form on Miles's face. His eyes lit up beneath his sunglasses. After all these years, she had finally met her eventual mate and was currently struggling to remain composed. She desperately wanted to kiss him and hold him close. If she were human, she would be blushing at her current train of thoughts.

Before she could resume speaking, the rest of her family settled themselves at her table. She watched Baby tense up. _How peculiar_ she wondered. She just assumed it was due to the proximity of her "unique" family. Most people acted strange around them.

"Miles this is my family," she gestured toward the other people at the table, still looking at the person beside her," I hope you don't mind them sitting here." 

Baby shook his head. 

"Hello, I'm Alice," Rosalie's short haired sister said reaching across the table to shake his hand. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

He reluctantly shook her hand, slightly flinching when he felt her cold hand. The rest of her family began introducing themselves, refraining from shaking hands.

"So how are you liking Forks High?" Rosalie asked, deciding to reclaim Miles' attention.

"It's alright," he said, his lips slightly going down at their corners.

She cast a worried glance at Edward.

"He prefers being in a car," Edward whispered, too quiet for human ear to notice.

A smile immediately formed on Rosalie's face. Apparently, they had a common interest. 

"So, where did you move from?" she asked, deciding to learn more about her mate. Alice had only seen their meeting and bits of what followed afterwards as well as their wedding in her visions. Everything else was blurry, incomprehensible gibberish. 

"Atlanta."

"Wow, that's far away. What made you come here?"

"Me and Joseph wanted to get away from the city," he said, a small edge entering his voice. "This seemed like a nice place to go."

"How long have you been here?"

"Two weeks."

She nodded. In truth, she had watched him first arrive in Forks in the red Dodge Challenger. It had been very hard to keep her distance the moment she actually saw him. 

"Are you happy here?"

He shrugged. 

Before she could continue their conversation, the lunch bell rang, and it was time for the next block of classes. Rosalie's family was gone in a flash, leaving her and Baby alone. 

"What class have you got next?" she asked, hoping they would share the end of the day.

"Uh, world civilization. why?"

"Looks like will be sharing that class. See you there," she said, leaving him alone. She could feel his eyes following her, compelling herself to look back. She couldn't resist. Just as she expected, he was watching her. 

Rosalie glided through the halls to her history class, riding a wave of happiness. She guessed she had made a good impression on Miles and that he would probably sit with her during the class. Thanks to Alice, she knew they would sit together and they would have a small project to work on as homework. Unsurprisingly, she planned on inviting him over to her home and getting to know him better. 

Throughout her time in High Schools, the blonde vampire had never arrived to any of her classes as early as she had for this one. She had made sure to secure two seats in the back row before any of the other students arrived. She would leave nothing to chance. The moment Baby walked in, she signaled him over to the seat beside her and resumed her efforts to get to know him. She only found out what he was listening to when the class started. 

World Civilization went by faster than she hoped. That fact was due to her only paying attention to the person beside her and not the lesson itself. Her eyes roamed over his light skin, sandy blonde hair, and dark eyes. _He's so beautiful_ she thought, using every ounce of self control she possessed to not reach out and touch him.

"Now class for homework tonight," the teacher droned, snapping Rosalie from her thoughts, "I want you to select a partner and create an essay and a graph depicting the spread of maize in the Americas. You have one week to complete it, and I recommend you refrain from procrastinating."

The moment he finished, she immediately turned towards Miles. "Want to be my partner?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, until he nodded.

“You should come over tonight, so, you know, we can work on our project.”

He remained quiet, thinking over the request. “Alright, where do you live?”

Rosalie reached into her bag for a piece of paper and wrote down her address on it.

“See you then.”

* * *

When the end of the day came, Baby felt happy. Over the course of one day, he had managed to make a small group of friends and had attracted the attention of one of said friends. Sure they were a little weird, but the same could be said of himself. 

Walking to his car, Baby had one and only one thought on his mind. Getting the hell out of the school parking lot as fast as possible. He still remembered his promise to himself earlier that day to "atone for his automotive sin" of driving to slow. He would just have to wait for everyone to leave first, but that...

Just as he began to plot what to do as he waited for his fellow students to leave, a single foot reached out in front of his path and forced him to the floor. The cold ground collided with the side of his head and flung one of his earbuds from his ears as well as his glasses off his face. The familiar ringing noise grew louder. 

Stumbling to his feet, he found his assailant, a tall guy in jeans and a black sweatshirt. A smug grin was on his face while he squashed Baby's sunglasses with his shoes. 

"Freak," he muttered before leaving.

 _What the fuck?_ Baby thought his eyes trailing after the bully. Little did that guy know that the person he just attacked could easily run him over and get away with it. Shrugging, Baby made his way to his car, and immediately forgot what happened the moment his hands touched the steering wheel. Not caring who was around, he punched the gas and zoomed out of the parking lot, barely missing the row of cars as he left. So far, his plan was to do some mindless driving out beyond the town and relax. After that, he more or less had a date to attend to with one Rosalie Hale. 


	4. Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I'm indeed alive and healthy. Short chapter, but more coming soon (about a week).

Doc paced through the empty apartment that once belonged to his getaway driver. The room was devoid of any signs of occupation or previous human presence. Everything was gone, save an old couch and other pieces of furniture. 

To say Doc was pissed would be an understatement. He was downright fuming at Baby. That kid had some balls to walk out on him after everything they had done together. He told the kid they were straight, not finished. Straight meant they were even, all money stolen repaid. In this life, no one is ever truly finished until they're dead.

With a final look around, Doc departed from the apartment and got to his car. Still seething with anger, he pulled out his phone and called up one of his contacts in the extensive criminal underworld. After being in the game for so long, he had lots of "friends" in high places that were willing to help him out when he came calling. Almost always, money was involved. 

"Hi, how m..."

"Give me Danny right now. It's Doc." he said, interrupting the lady who picked up the phone. A few seconds passed.

"Well, well, well, Doc. It's been a long time. How've you been."

"Let cut the bullshit, I helped you out ten years ago and now its time you repay the favor."

"What can I do for you."

"I want you to find me someone."

"Ooh, want someone dead Doc?"

"No, I want to know where he is."

"Got a name?"

"Miles Prower. Goes by the nickname of Baby."

"I'll see what I can do."

The call ended. If Danny was the man Doc once knew, he would have a location within a day. Until then, he needed to get one more "friend" for his little trip to wherever Baby was. He needed Bats for some "aggressive negotiations."

* * *


End file.
